


The Perfect Date

by xxmy_chemical_romance



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alive Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Bisexual Evan Hansen, Evan Hansen Has Anxiety, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Treebros, dear evan hansen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmy_chemical_romance/pseuds/xxmy_chemical_romance
Summary: Evan Hansen and Connor Murphy goes out on a date!  Will it stay perfect or will something happen?
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Perfect Date

Dear Evan Hansen,

Today is going to be a good day and here's why...

YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE WITH CONNOR MURPHY!!! Yes, Connor Murphy. The future school shooter, the high school druggie. But there is one thing about him, he actually has a kind heart. He is really sweet to you and takes good care of you. And you do the same to him. He is different from others but so are you. You two are perfect for each other. Ya, he might lash out at you but you know he doesn't mean it. He loves you and you love him back. Good luck on your date!

Sincerely,

Me

Evan closed his laptop and started to get ready for the date. He didn't know where he was going so he put on his normal blue polo and a pair of khaki pants. He got his phone and ran downstairs. Evan called for Heidi but there was no answer. He wrote a note and left it on the counter.

_ Mom, _

_ I'm going to hang out with Connor. I will be back soon but i don't know when. _

_ Love, _

_ Evan _

He put his coat and shoes on while waiting for Connor to pick him up. A minute later Connor drove up to Evan's driveway and honked. Evan ran out the door and went to Connor's car. He got in and smiled at him. "H-hey C-Connor." He said. Connor smiled back softly. "Hey Ev. Are you ready?" He asked. Evan nodded.

"Y-Yes." Connor smiled at Evan and drove off. "How was your day?" He asked. Evan shrugged. "Okay I guess. I uh.. I had a p-panic attack earlier today." He said. Connor got worried. "Is everything okay? What was it about?" He asked. "Oh uh... the d-date." Evan said. His boyfriend smiled. "Don't worry about it. It'll be great." He said. Evan nodded. "Where are w-we going?" He asked. "It's a surprise." Connor said. "O-oh. Um... will I l-like it?" Evan asked. Connor laughed. "Of course you will!" He replied. 

Evan laughed awkward and played with the hem of his shirt. Connor saw his boyfriend and grabbed his hand. "Calm down Evan. There's nothing to be worried about. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." He said. "I know. I just get worried about surprises. I'm sorry. I guess it's just part of my anxiety." Evan said. "Why do you get worried about surprises?" Connor asked. "I d-don't know. I guess it could go either way like, what if something bad happens and that one of us gets hurt or what if nothing happens and it goes the way we planned. I know it's weird. I'm sorry." Said Evan. Connor smiled slightly. "It's cool and it's not weird. Anxiety gets the best of us." He said. Evan nodded. "Y-yeah." The two arrived at the orchard. Connor and Evan got out of the car. "Tada! This is one of the surprises!" Connor said. Evan smiled. "I love this place! How did you know?" He joked. "Well, we come here a lot and we have a favorite spot under our favorite tree." Connor said. Evan giggled and held Connor's hand.

"What are we going to do here?" He asked. Connor led him to the trunk and opened it. "We are going to have a picnic under our tree! Don't worry, I packed all of your favorite food." He said as he took out the basket. Evan smiled up at him and blushed. "I think i'm going to like this day. Thanks to you Connie!" He said as he kissed Connor's cheek. 

Connor smiled and brought Evan to their tree. "I have a blanket if you want to sit on it." He said as he took out the blanket. Evan nodded. "That would be great! We always sit on the grass but since we have food, I think it's a good idea." Connor laid the blanket down and started to unpack the food. Evan sat down next to him and looked at the food. "CHICKEN NUGGETS!!! MY FAVORITE!!!" He said. Connor laughed. "I knew you would be happy about that. You and your chicken nuggets." "I love my chicken nuggets!!! Also you and trees." "You had to put me last?! I thought you love me!" Connor joked. "I do love you! I was just stating facts." Evan replied. 

Connor shook his head. "Still..." He just said. Evan frowned. "Connie, I really do love you. I was just.. I wasn't thinking. You are very important to me. You make me safe and happy. I mean it." "Promise me you'll love me for forever, no matter what happens between us?" Connor asked as he handed Evan some chicken nuggets. Evan smiled and nodded. "I promise Connor. You and me for forever." Connor moved closer to Evan and kissed his cheek. "Why are you so perfect?" He asked. Evan looked down and blushed. "I-I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect." Connor laughed at his boyfriend. "I'm the one who is far from perfect, I mean look at me Ev." "We can be not perfect together!" Evan said. Connor smiled slightly. "That would be amazing. Thank you." The two began to eat their food, and joked around. 

"This is going to a gooooood date." Evan said. Connor laid down and looked at the sky. "Yea.." Evan laid down as well and cuddled against his boyfriend. "I love you Connie. I really love you." Connor turned to look at Evan. "I love you too Ev.." The couple looked at the sky and smiled. They pointed to clouds and told each other what they looked like. 

"That one looks like a tree!!" Evan said as he pointed to a cloud. "No it doesn't! It looks like a blob." Said Connor. "YES IT DOES!! You're not creative at all." "It doesn't look like a tree Evan!!" "YOU'RE BLIND!!!! IT REALLY LOOKS LIKE A TREE!!!" Evan whined. "Everything looks like a tree to you." His boyfriend said. 

"Not true!!!! Not true at all." Connor started to laugh. "Ev, why are you so cute?!" Evan looked at Connor and blushed. "I....I don't know?" The taller one moved closer to Evan and kissed him softly. "You are such a good boyfriend." he said. Evan blushed even more. "S...Stop Connor. You're making me blush." he said quietly. Connor pulled Evan closer to him and cuddled. "You always say that. I think you blush all the time." He said. Evan looked down and sighed. "I wish we can stay like this forever." "Me too, but we can't." Connor said as he sat up. "What do you mean? Are y- you breaking up with me?" Asked Evan. "What?! No! Of course not. I just want to do something else besides lying here." said Connor. Evan wiped a tear away. "S-sorry. I worry about us breaking up." He said. "You don't need to worry about that. I love you so much! But if we did break up, I will always love you! Still, you don't need to worry. I don't think that'll happen." Connor said. "O-okay. So what do you want to do now??" Asked Evan. Connor thought for a moment. He pulled out two nail polish from his pocket. "I want to paint your nails." Evan looked at him and then the nail polish. "Why do you want to paint my nails?" He asked. Connor shrugged. "I thought it would be fun." 

Evan smiled. "You can paint them." " Sweet! Do you want black or blue? " Connor replied. "Blue. You know it's my favorite color." Evan said. "Blue it is." Connor painted Evan's nails. After they were done, they walked around the orchard. Evan named every single tree and told facts about them. Connor smiled at his Tree Boy and took Evan's hand. The rest of the day, they joked around, climbed trees, and played with other people's dogs. When it got dark out, they went back to their blanket and cuddled.

"Thank you for the date." Evan said. Connor smiled. "You're welcome Tree Nerd. " He said. They cuddled closer to each other and watched the stars and tried to name all of the constellations . A while later they fell asleep in each other's arms. This has been the perfect date. This has been the best day ever.


End file.
